


Nothing Matters (but you)

by sweetcreaturemp4



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 500 words of Harry being nervous and Louis being cute, Alternate Universe - High School, Flowers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Metaphors, Mutual Pining, Nervous Harry, i use italics too much, kind of???, nothing really even happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcreaturemp4/pseuds/sweetcreaturemp4
Summary: People are complicated, but so are flowers.





	Nothing Matters (but you)

**Author's Note:**

> Spring was the prompt and flowers are a spring thing. This is really self-indulgent because I doubt anyone but me likes flowers this much. This is also the first thing I'm ever posting and it's probably not that good but it's here. I also don't know if writing notes on people is a socially acceptable thing to do? idk he's in love leave him alone
> 
> also my tumblr is lavenderhl !!
> 
> The title is from Nothing Matters but You by The Young Veins

 

The doodles in his notebook begin taking on the shapes of flowers, and that’s when he knows he’s got it bad.

 

He isn’t quite sure where the interest came from, But no matter how he’d gained it, it was there now. He’d made it his goal to learn all of them before September.

 

Google told him that’d be over a million flowers, but Harry had always considered himself a fast learner.

 

He likes a lot of flowers, it’s hard to choose a favourite. Marigolds have the beautiful yellow he loves so much, but Winter Aconite existed too. Don’t even _start_ him on roses.

 

He’s aware flowers don’t have personalities, and despite all efforts, cannot talk.

 

He knows that, really.

 

But he just can’t stop himself when Louis from English lights up like _that_ when he smiles, in a way Harry can only describe as blooming _._

 

He’d tried out a few labels. Some days he felt more Forget-me-not, while others Harry swore he must be a Moonflower.

 

He tells himself he shouldn’t bother. He and Louis weren’t even friends, and now he’d gone occupying himself with assigning him a flower. Knowing the little specs of colour in a Louis’ eyes and his go-to hand movements would do him no use in the future. The information he’d wasted time gathering was useless, and he knew that.

 

So useless in fact, it got its own page in his notebook.

 

But English class was just so _boring_ he’d argue with himself. He was doing this out of boredom, brief interest, sheer curiosity.

 

He could use all the defence mechanisms in the world, but the reality was he was making excuses to talk to Louis Tomlinson. But what was so wrong about that?

 

It was final. On the Tuesday before the language terminology quiz, he’d say hello to him. He’d written it down, so now he had to do it.

 

Harry considered himself a Lilac for various reasons, tall, pale, delicate. So all he could do was hope Louis’ flower wasn’t overly contrasting with his. He knew very well he could lie and call Louis a Goldenrod just to be sure they’d match, but what was the fun in that?

 

He sinks down into his assigned desk for English and suddenly remembers he hates Tuesdays.

 

He doesn’t have to do any of this. It’s stupid. This whole flower thing is stupid and he had no right to force himself to do something so _pointless_. He didn’t want to do it. Louis could go another flowerless day, it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“Hi.” he barely whispered when Louis took his seat beside him. He hated how his voice shook and how he couldn’t bring himself to look up.

 

Louis probably hadn’t even heard him. Right?

The pencil tapping his shoulder answered him.

_Wrong._

He glanced in the direction and there He was, in direct sunlight. Bright eyes looking right at Harry.

 

“Hey” he smiled, confident, almost _glowing_ , and that’s when Harry realized

 

Sunflower.

 

 


End file.
